chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki Rules
These rules are an essential specifically for Chill Fiction Archive. FANDOM User Conduct You agree not to use the FANDOM Service or Chill Fiction Archive to: * Abuse, harass, threaten or intimidate other FANDOM users; * Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; * Attempt to impersonate another user or person; * Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; * Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any FANDOM user; * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; * Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; * Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); * Post advertisements or solicitations of business; * Except as expressly permitted (for example with respect to text that is submitted to particular FANDOM communities as permitted as set forth at http://www.wikia.com/licensing), you may not (i) modify, publish, transmit, reproduce, create derivative works from, distribute, perform, adapt, aggregate, sell, transfer or in any way exploit any of the Content, in whole or in part, or (ii) use any robot, spider, site search and/or retrieval application, or other device to scrape, extract, retrieve or index any portion of the Content. * use any Media Player for any purpose other than non-commercial, personal consumption and viewing of applicable Content; * attempt to modify, enhance, edit, translate, adapt, alter, reverse engineer, decompile, disassemble, or create derivative works based upon any Media Player; or * attempt to license, transfer, convey or assign to any third party any rights to use or exhibit any Media Player, including to market, promote, display, re-distribute or re-transmit any Media Player. You further agree: * To only use the Service in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; * To maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service; * To notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorized use of your account; * Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality; * Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy, limit the functionality of, or enable unauthorized access to any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; * Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party; * not use any robot, spider, scraper or other automated means to access the Site for any purpose without our express written permission; * Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service; You will not: * take any action that imposes, or may impose in our sole discretion an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on our infrastructure; * interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site; or * bypass any measures we may use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers. Rules Communication and Accounts: The following rules apply to Chill Fiction Archive and are considered independent of FANDOM's User Conduct (can be read above). * We have a zero tolerance policy on any form of bigotry or attack against ethnicity, race, religion, national origin, gender, sexual orientation, sexual status, disability, socioeconomic status, mental or physical ability, other similar characteristics and protected groups. * Do not use the FANDOM Service or Chill Fiction Archive attempt to incite witch hunts, controversy, 'flame wars', etc. with other FANDOM sites, use Chill Fiction Archive in order to bring over personal issues from other FANDOM sites or use Chill Fiction Archive to perpetrate attacks or vandalism on other FANDOM sites or other websites or streams. Perpetrators of this rule may be blocked indefinitely as we at Chill Fiction Archive aim to stand up against this behavior. * It is common courtesy if you are posting an image/video which involves blood, flashing images, or spoilers, to preface your link stating such (eg. trigger warnings). * When registering for Chill Fiction Archive, you agree to only use the account you registered with to edit, chat, comment, etc. Any alternate accounts made subsequently will be permanently blocked. * While roleplaying in the Chatroom is not against the rules, do try to keep in mind users who simply wish to use the Chatroom to discuss things. If you are only roleplaying with one other person, use the Private Messages feature. Editing: * As Chill Fiction Archive aims to nurture and foster originality and creativity, we have a zero tolerance policy on plagiarism of other works. Homages, inspiration, fan-fiction, and references to other works are welcome, but users who deliberately steal the work of others to deceive will be banned from editing. * While we do allow our users to creatively express themselves to their heart's content, NSFW and offensive content such as R-18 art and erotica is strictly prohibited. Please keep the site clean and enjoyable for all creators! * However, content on this site may not be suitable for all ages, it is recommended and intended that creators who intend to edit on Chill Fiction Archive are thirteen (13) years or over before applying for a FANDOM account. * Do not lack detail in pages, if the page is a stub or sandbox, categorize it as such. * Try'' ''to edit your user page. Though it's not mandatory, introductions are fun and can leave a good first impression on other creators! * Please pay mind to Creative Commons when creating content for Chill Fiction Archive. Chill Fiction Archive will not be held liable or responsible for any damage that may occur from mishandling of licensing. Handling of repeated offenses: * Chill Fiction Archive operates on a three-strikes system. One warning, a kick and a ban or two warnings and a wiki-block will be in place for users breaking the rules of User Conduct. * Ban lengths will be decided per-instance, with a minimum of two weeks. Repeated offenses will result in a longer ban. * If you feel that you are being mistreated by admins or moderators or are being falsely accused and punished of offenses that you did not commit, discuss it with 3krok. Appeals are handled on a case-by-case basis. Category:Main Pages Category:Protected Pages